


home.

by JustSomeGirlll



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I think it's canon compliant, IDK it's late and i'm a little tired, Light Angst, Mild Smut, bit of a slice of life i guess, i guess this is a character study too, i really don't know though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: Kara and Lena's relationship as told by the different spaces in Kara's loft.OR,a little slice of life thing that wouldn't leave my head.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 291





	home.

_i. front hall._

it’s an entryway. a starting point.

here, Lena would linger just a little bit too long after their movie nights – not quite ready to leave, but also hesitant to overstay her welcome. she’d smile at Kara, one of those warm and sleepy ones that no one else gets to see. tell her, ‘thank you for having me. i had a nice time,’ before sinking into Kara’s warm embrace that lasts for maybe a little too long.

it’s where Kara first thinks of asking Lena to stay over.

‘it’s cold,’ she’d say, ‘and late. you should stay.’

‘are you sure?’ Lena would say, because she’s polite and reluctant to intrude.

‘of course.’

‘okay.’

that didn’t happen.

they’d danced around their feelings for years, tip-toeing that fine line between friendship and something more. then Lena had found out about Supergirl, about how Kara had lied for years, about how everyone had lied for years.

that’s when their movie nights stopped. when everything stopped.

Kara would come home late into the night, bone-tired and numb. she’d stumble into her apartment, kick the door shut behind her, and drop back against it with a muffled _thud_. her glasses would get tossed aside, same with her bag and coat, and then she’d slide down the door until she was sitting on the cold wood floor. sometimes she’d cry, sometimes she’d just sit and stare, but what was always consistent, was that blue emptiness she felt in her heart.

it’s where, months after fighting, Lena stands, asking for help. and it’s where, months after fighting, Kara stands, feeling that emptiness in her heart slowly begin to fill.

it’s an entryway. a starting point. a place where their relationship begins to heal.

_ii. living room._

an open space, and where Kara and Lena take those first few steps at healing. together.

there’s some shouting – lots of it actually – but it doesn’t come from a place of anger or hate, rather hurt and love. and soon enough, the shouting stops. that’s when the quiet sets in. it’s like the quiet after a storm: everything’s been unearthed, thrown around, and is just waiting to be picked up in soft, careful hands. that takes a while – Thanksgiving comes and goes – but they do that together too.

Kara starts hosting game nights again, and Lena starts coming to those too. their movie nights are still on hold, and Lena rarely stays after nine, but it’s progress.

it’s early in the new year when their movie nights start up again, and by complete accident as well. everyone had been over for game night. Lena had fallen asleep on Kara’s couch during a bout of Jenga, and everyone had left not long after. when she’d woken up, Lena saw Kara at the other end of the couch, feet curled beneath her, and nursing a cup of tea as the opening credits of _The Goonies_ played on the TV.

‘what time is it?’ Lena asked, sitting up and stretching her back.

‘late,’ Kara said, almost a little sad. ‘i can fly you home.’

‘that’s okay.’

Kara nodded. ‘do you wanna watch the movie with me?’

‘yeah,’ Lena said, and then she smiled that warm sleepy smile that only Kara gets to see.

_iii. dining room._

some say the kitchen is the heart of any home, but Kara likes to think the dining room is a worthier choice. it’s a place to talk, to gather, to reconnect.

she hosts Thanksgiving most years there, stuffs mismatched chairs around the table so everyone can fit, and makes a point to claim the seat beside Lena, even if it means she has to sit on the not-quite-sturdy lawn chair for dinner and dessert. she has to hover a fraction of an inch because she’s genuinely worried the chair may give out beneath her.

don’t tell Eliza though. she has a rule about no powers at the table.

it’s totally worth it though, because, with everyone stuffed around Kara’s table, it means everyone’s pressed close together. it means Lena’s sitting almost flush to Kara’s side. it means Lena’s hand brushes against Kara’s when they’ve finished eating and resting their hands on the table, pinkies reaching out and linking together.

if anyone notices, they don’t say a thing.

it’s also a place of certainty, Kara realises one morning as she's eating breakfast. unlike the front hall and living room, there’s no mystery about what you’re supposed to do in the dining room.

it’s as she takes a sip of orange juice, mulling over the events of the last year and a bit, that she realises her and Lena seem to be exactly where they were before everything blew up in her face. it’s as she dunks her spoon back into her bowl of cereal, that she realises she's never been happier. and it’s as her phone pings with a new message from Lena – confirming plans for lunch – that she realises she’s in love and has been for a while.

_iv. kitchen._

a place of creation, of making things, mostly food, but just as many memories too.

it’s where Kara first made Lena laugh. like, _really_ laugh. one of those laughs that shakes your body, makes you breathless, and leaves you giggling hours later. Kara can’t remember what she did to make Lena laugh that much, wishes she could, but definitely prefers the memory of Lena’s laugh to whatever dumb thing she said or did.

sometimes they sit on the floor too, backs pressed against the cabinets, a bottle of five-dollar wine Kara found in the back of her cupboard and a half-melted tub of Ben & Jerry’s between them. those are the times where they’ll talk well into the night about their hopes and fears, falling deeper as they do.

the first time they kiss is on one of those nights. it started as an unfiltered confession from Lena.

‘i think i’m in love,’ she said, poking her spoon listlessly at the pint of ice-cream.

and Kara felt her heart sink, because Lena loves someone, and that someone isn’t _her_. ‘yeah?’

‘yeah.’

‘have you told them?’

‘no.’

‘well, they’re lucky, really lucky, if someone as great you loves them.’

‘you think?’

Kara turned her head to look at Lena, stars in her eyes and with one of those soft smiles that says more than words ever could. ‘how could i not?’

and then Lena had asked if she could kiss her, and Kara had sputtered out a confused ‘what?’ too which Lena asked her question again.

Kara had blinked, had _understood_ , and then leant forward to kiss Lena with the biggest grin on her face.

_v. bathroom._

it’s a bit of an anything-goes sort of space. a combination of hurt and love and friendship.

hurt, because sometimes they fight. their first big fight as a couple came a few months into their relationship. it had started as a small irritant. some little habit Kara unknowingly picked up in adolescence that drove Lena absolutely mad. as all things do, the annoyance grew as the time they spent together increased. it ended with Lena storming off to the bathroom and locking herself in, and Kara standing in the kitchen, realising she really fucked up.

she gave Lena space and waited a little while before going to the door and knocking gently. the door opened shortly after.

‘sorry for yelling,’ Lena said.

‘sorry for being annoying.’

‘you’re not annoying.’

‘some of my habits are annoying.’

‘so are mine.’

‘we’ll work on it?’

Lena had nodded and smiled.

‘can i have a kiss?’

‘like you even have to ask.’

Kara laughed as she pulled Lena close and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

love, because sometimes Kara will sneak into the shower with Lena, wrap her arms around her waist, and press a line of kisses along her shoulder and neck. Lena had admonished Kara the first time she did it, had said she had a meeting at nine and couldn’t be late. that had only served to spur Kara on.

‘i can be quick,’ Kara had said, her hands wandering up and down Lena’s wet and smooth body.

‘i know you can.’ Lena spun around in Kara’s arms, leant in close so their lips were barely a hairs width apart. ‘but why would you want to be quick? we both know that slow’ —she dipped her hands between Kara’s legs, started with slow teasing strokes— ‘is so much better.’

Kara had moaned and closed her eyes, very happy with where her morning was going. she listened to Lena’s voice, listened as she explained exactly what she’d do to her, what she’d say, and how it’d feel. and then—

the water turned off and Lena slipped out of the shower, telling Kara that she really had to get going and that they’d pick this up later.

friendship, because even though they’re dating, they’ll always be best friends. Lena had let herself into Kara’s apartment late one evening, juggling folders from work, her keys, and a bag of groceries she picked up on her way because she noticed Kara was missing a few things earlier that morning. she’d called out to Kara, and when she got no response, ventured deeper into the loft. the bathroom was where she found Kara, who was stood in front of the mirror with a pair of scissors.

‘really?’ Lena had laughed, stepping into the bathroom and over the strands of blonde hair scattered across the floor.

‘i was bored.’

‘so you decided to cut your hair?’

‘yes?’

‘need a hand?’

‘please.’ Kara all but threw the scissors into Lena’s hands before she sat down on the closed toilet.

Kara had thanked Lena when she was finished, and Lena had replied with a simple, ‘that’s what friends are for.’

‘we’re girlfriends, Lee.’

‘yeah, but we’re still friends.’

‘the best of friends.’ and then Kara had pressed a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek before darting off to get started on dinner.

_vi. bedroom._

this is an open space. an honest space. like the living room but only for the two of them. they don't have secrets anymore. this is where they share them. some big or small, and others new or old. it’s no secret that they love each, not anymore. those quiet declarations of love whispered into the dark as they both lay on their sides facing each other, fingers twisted together, and legs a tangled mess beneath the sheets. the first time Kara said those three words was in her bedroom.

‘i love you,’ she had said in the quiet. Lena had been asleep, her breath steady and body free from the invisible weight she carries with her each day.

she wanted to test the words, see how they felt on her tongue, and sounded to her ears.

she decided that they’re good words. words Lena should hear.

Kara drifted off to sleep with those three words on her mind. it was the first thing she said when she woke up in the morning. Lena had smiled sleepily, eyes still closed and limbs heavy with sleep.

‘love you too,’ Lena said before sleep pulled her back and Kara pressed a featherlight kiss to the tip of her nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@just-some-girlll](https://just-some-girlll.tumblr.com/)


End file.
